To Crown A King
by acacia59601
Summary: Caspian was seriously considering finding a far-off land and hiding there. All in all, Peter thought the young prince was handling his coronation rather well.


This is a bitty plot bunny who's been chewing at my ankles for a while. Enjoy!

To Crown a King

Peter was a little surprised at how well Caspian was handling his rather hurried coronation preparations. It had been determined that the coronation would not be held at the castle with all its terrible memories. Instead a space of meadow not far from the battlefield of Beruna and yet within traveling distance of the Temarine castle was chosen to host the festivities, and the sooner the better. It had been suggested by Dr Cornelius, and agreed to by all involved that the sooner Caspian had the crown firmly on his head, the less chance there was of an uprising from those Telmarines who had enjoyed the fruits of Miraz's rule and would be less than happy to see the rightful king take the throne.

Word of the battle's outcome had spread far and wide throughout Narnia until everyone from Talking Squirrel to Telmarine lord knew of their soon-to-be crowned king. Naturally everyone wanted to be there for the coronation, and indeed some should have been. The great lords of Telmar and the clan leaders of the Talking Animals and Old Narnians all had a part to play in witnessing the momentous occasion. And of course, even those folk who were not needed came anyway.

Poor Caspian carried the brunt of the chaos. Susan and Lucy graciously took over the majority of the planning for the coronation itself, blending Old Narnian traditions with those of Telmar, but Caspian was the person everyone wanted to see. Every noble had to be greeted as they arrived, space for their pavilions found, their retinues settled and their part in the proceedings explained. Caspian was seriously considering finding a far-off land and hiding there. All in all, Peter thought the young prince was handling it rather well.

Edmund and Peter had taken over organizing the remnants of the Telmarine army. The wounded had to be cared for, the healthy soldiers organized into an honor guard, the truly awful ones sent home sulking over their defeat, and food, shelter and other supplies found for everyone. Both the Narnian and Telmarine armies had come mostly prepared to take care of themselves, but they still needed someone in charge, and the two experienced campaigners had put their hands to the task.

Finally, all the arrangements had been made, everyone had arrived and was settled and the coronation was ready. Fine clothes had been brought from the Telmarine castle and everyone was dressed in their best. Susan and Lucy were quite impressed with the lack of fuss that was made by most of the Temarines about having to share crowd space with creatures out of legend.

It was a simple ceremony. There was no throne, no dais, and chairs were used only by the elderly or infirm. Aslan was waiting with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy in an open space at the top of a small rise. Caspian slowly made his way up the hill from his original place in the crowd. He was dressed simply, in a loose white tunic and dark blue breeches. He was a little pale, but his head was high and he looked like a true king. He reached the group at the top of the hill and went to one knee.

Lucy stepped forward first and though her body was that of a girl, she had the bearing of a queen. Her voice was strong, but only the first few rows of watchers could hear what she said to Caspian.

"Being a king or queen of Narnia is a complicated thing. You must be everything to everybody at all times. You will be pressured on all sides into doing someone else's wishes and you will need to make your decisions based on the good of the people, but beware. There will come a time when you will be torn between doing what someone asks of you, and what you know to be honorable. As king and as a man, you must hold fast to your honor, no matter the cost to yourself. Because in the end, when you are king, your time is not your own, your life is not your own, but your honor will be yours until the day you die and must answer to Aslan for the actions done in your life. Never forget your honor."

Lucy bowed her head to Caspian and stepped back into her place.

Edmund was next. "I was called King Edmund the Just, and you must take that title for yourself as well. As king you will be called upon to make judgments and create worthy and just laws. It's a terrifying thought, I know. But to be a good king, you have no choice. Look hard at your laws from all sides and learn how to judge what is worthy and true. Learn how to tell when people are lying to you. Never give in to pressure from others who have their own gain in mind, but don't forget that you have counselors for a reason. If in doubt listen to them, but in the end, you must make the decisions and then live with them. Never forget justice and wisdom."

Susan moved forward, in a graceful swirl of satin and jewels. Each person watching had no doubt of the truthfulness of the stories which proclaimed Susan's beauty to be the cause of wars and many broken hearts.

"My royal brother speaks aright," she said. "But justice must be mixed with mercy. It will be difficult to listen to others problems day after day, but always remember that what seems petty and small to you, may be the heart and lifeblood of your petitioners. Your decisions will change lives, in both small and large ways. Do not be afraid to punish wrongdoers, but remember that mercy is the trait of truly great kings. One moment of forgiveness may be enough to turn a desperate thief into an honorable man. Never forget to temper justice with mercy."

Peter was the last to instruct the would-be king. Rhindon hung at his waist, and while no crown adorned his head, his dignity and presence was truly kingly. Caspian met the High King's eyes and was almost afraid at the intense look on his face. Peter would teach by example and Caspian knew that he could have no greater teacher save Aslan himself.

"As king you will be many things. Father, son, teacher, student, friend, enemy, guide and guard. I will tell you what is expected of a king under my command. He will strive every day to better himself as a man. This is not a job that will allow for laziness, but that does not mean that it does not allow play. He will know that it is only by Aslan's will and that of the people that he is king. There will come a time when you will be torn between doing something that you want, even want desperately, and something that this kingdom needs. Being a king is a calling, and demands nothing less than self sacrifice. A true king will put the needs of Narnia before his own."

Peter wrapped his hands around Rhindon's pommel and Caspian could tell that memories of Peter's own time ruling Narnia were running through the High King's mind. "You must be willing to sacrifice yourself for your country. You always pray for peace but be prepared to water Narnian soil with your own blood and the blood of your people. That is the hardest part, to live with the knowledge that your orders will send others to their deaths. Do not fear to be fearful. Courage is not the absence of fear, but feeling that fear, and doing what is to be done anyway. Courage will aid you in everything you do, be it combating with your counselors in the halls of your palace or risking your life on the battlefield. You have already shown me and Narnia that you have courage. Now, never let it leave your heart or fail to guide your actions."

Dr Cornelius stepped forward, the ancient Telmarine crown on a pillow in his hands. The aging doctor had been overwhelmed with honor when approached by Caspian and asked to be a part of the coronation. Dr Cornelius went to one creaky knee before Aslan, who stepped forward on velvet paws and breathed on the crown. In the eyes of the crowd, the gold and jewels seemed to sparkle even brighter in response. Cornelius rose to his feet with much less stiffness, strengthened as he was by Aslan's breath on the crown in his hands.

Peter stepped back out of the way as Aslan came to stand in front of Caspian, still kneeling in the grass of the hill. His first words were for Caspian alone.

"I know that you said that you did not feel that you were ready to be king. This is good, for when a king thinks that he is truly ready to be a king it means that he has forgotten me and the aid that I must give him to truly be a wise ruler. Do not be afraid of confidence however, for I am with you, even if you do not see me at your side. Use this knowledge as both a guide in your decisions and a guard against misjudgments."

Caspian nodded. He felt his fears melting away under the Lion's understanding gaze. He knew that he _could_ do this, with Aslan's blessing and aid. He had the knowledge and the training, and good advisers at his side. It wouldn't be easy, and it _shouldn't_ be easy, but he could do it.

Aslan raised his voice for everyone to hear. "Caspian, Tenth of that name, do you swear to respect the rights of all beings in Narnia, to put their needs above your own, to rule them wisely and with justice?"

Caspian spoke, in a carrying tone that spread throughout the crowd. "I do so swear."

Aslan breathed on the prince still kneeling before him. "Caspian, Tenth of that name, I give you my blessing. You are King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and subject to no one save myself and the High King Peter."

Peter again stepped forward, and taking the crown from Cornelius, settled it on Caspian's head. He turned to the crowd as Caspian rose to his feet and faced his new subjects.

"Narnia!" Peter shouted. "Hail to your king! Long live King Caspian the Tenth!"

The responding hail from the crowd of Narnians, new and old, could be heard all the way to the watching skies.


End file.
